Vengeance
by True Goddess
Summary: After the crazy events that happened last year Alex is finally getting a break. She's finally living a normal life, but the scars of her past might come to haunt her. Alex is now starting college and when Tyler enters her life he brings trouble. Not only new troubles, but someone from her past is coming to haunt her, and he has only one mind set. Revenge!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my Oc's and the plot.**

**The first chapter for the sequel to monster!**

**If you haven't read Monster I encourage you to read it before this one. If not I'll include some things so you understand what I'm talking about. But you may be confused if the name Vivian pops up, and if Vivian doesn't equal crazy bitch to you. You obviously did not read Monster. **

**Anyway to those who did read it.**

**I'm back!**

**I hope this is much better written than Monster. **

**So without further ado here is the prologue.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Alex's POV**_

_"How could you do this to me?"_

_I asked looking into his eyes with hatred. Never in my life did I think I could hate someone so much._

_"You were my friend Tyler!"_

_He looks at me pleading for me to believe him._

_"I didn't know Alex. I promise I didn't know."_

_I shook my head._

_"I don't believe you. You lead me to a trap, and you're pleading for me to believe you."_

_He nodded._

_"Yea I do. If I wasn't here to help you would I be trapped in here too?"_

_He sighed shaking his head._

_"I love you Alex."_

_I blushed and looked away._

_"I can't return those feelings Tyler."_

_He nods._

_"I know, it's why I have to do this."_

_He lifted the bomb off the floor and opened the window._

_"Tyler don't do it!"_

_He shrugged a tear falling down his chin._

_"How else can I prove to you I had nothing to do with this?"_

_"TYLER!"_

_I screamed as I watched one of my best friends jump out of a window thirty stories high and fall to his death._

* * *

**So this is just the prologue. Now I have the annoying job of fitting everything in to lead to this unfortunate event. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. The first real chapter should be up soon.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. College

**Hi people True Goddess here! **

**I had to get a few more chapters up before school starts. : C I'm so sad! Anyway, I know the last chapter was kind of a tease. Sorry about that got to love my cliff hangers, now I have to fit everything to lead up to that event YAY! Anyway I want to thank these fantastic people for reviewing.**

**samanklaas299- **I also read your review to Monster, I'm glad you liked the story. For this story, why thank you I still don't think I'm that great of a writer. I can name hundreds. But I don't really want to right now. But anyway thank you for reviewing!

**Godisgood3- **I read what you reviewed on Monster as well and I want to thank you it made my day! Also for the prologue of this story I'm glad you're liking it so far even thought that was one of the shortest things I've ever wrote. So thank you!

**missclearwater80- **Glad you're excited to read it, I know it was a tease. Hope you like the first chapter.

**Carter Izabell Jayd Maire- **Awe thank you. I'm still not used to people saying the love my writer. I want to try to keep you on the edge of your seat, but this chapter is totally not going to do that.

**IRunWithWolves2013- **Glad you liked the prologue.

**P.S. I have two new stories up. One is another Seth/OC to replace my old one, called Twisted, and the other is about Renesmee's life except she has a twin brother. It's called Wanted, so please check those out for me!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**College**

**Alex's POV**

"That's the last of it."

I stated putting the last of my boxes into my car.

Seth looked like he was just about to cry.

Seattle University isn't that far, but he still mops around like someone died.

I put my hands on either side of his face, and kiss his lips.

"I'll be back next weekend. This weekend I have a lot of stuff to do. But I'll Skype you every day, and text you as much as I can."

He smiled sadly and kissed my lips again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We were both kissing urgently with only minutes left with each other.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

I tried so hard not to cry.

We promised we'd only say goodbye once.

"I know."

I said my voice thick with tears.

He smiled sadly and pulled me to him.

I started sobbing into his chest.

"Who am I kidding I'm going to miss you so much! I-I should have stayed closer, I'm so selfish."

I blubbered.

Seth lifted my chin up to look at him.

"You are anything but selfish, you were prepared to give your life for me twice . How in the world could someone like you be selfish. You deserve to go to any college you want."

I nodded and kissed him one more time.

"I'm going to miss your twentieth birthday."

He laughed.

"Oh well, but I won't miss yours, nineteenth I mean."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know."

He laughed and kissed me again.

"Go say goodbye to your brother. I feel like I'm hogging the goodbye hugs."

I laughed and walked over to Sam.

His eyes were red and kind of puffy. I still can't believe he's my half brother but nevertheless I love him all the same.

I gave him a hug.

"I can't believe you cried Sammy, what are your friends going to think of this?"

He pulled away from my hug and looked into my eyes.

"No one will know about this."

I rolled my eyes and then gave a hug to Emily.

"Can't wait to meet my niece or nephew!"

I said excitedly.

She smiled.

"The baby is going to love their crazy aunt."

I laughed.

"Of course they are."

I smiled at Leah and gave her a hug.

She still apologizes about last year's events but I tell her it's okay, It made me stronger.

"Don't you dare say sorry Leah."

She smiles.

"I won't, I'm going to miss you though. I had fun spending time with you this summer."

I nodded.

"Me too. Where's Nessie?"

All three of us hung out a lot over the summer.

I found her and gave a bear hug.

"We need to go shopping with Alice soon."

I nodded eagerly.

"Take Emily though, she needs maternity clothes."

Her face lit up at the comment.

I hugged Jacob and pulled away smirking.

"Don't do anything stupid."

He laughed.

"No promises, and please try not to get kidnapped."

I rolled my eyes.

"No promises."

I walked back towards my car and hugged Seth one more time.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

He laughed sadly and kissed me one more time.

"Wait before you go."

He pulled something out of his pocket and into my hand.

I gasped it was a ring.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I want to marry you one day, but not anytime soon, I want you to finish college first. So this is a way of showing that I'm yours and your mine. So everyone will know, you're taken.

I felt tears slip down my face I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I love it, thank you. This is so sweet."

He smiled happily.

"Good, I got the stones the same color as your birthstone. You know blue topaz for December."

I smiled and kissed him again.

"You really are the most amazing person I've ever met."

He opened the car door for me.

"Show all those guys you're taken."

I laughed and closed the car door.

"I'll text you when I get there."

He smiled.

I waved goodbye to everyone and started driving away from my home, and my heart.

**Tyler's POV**

I got into my car and waved goodbye to my dad.

I'm so happy that he's finally proud of me. I finally did something right, going to this college is going to make him proud, and I'm going to do it.

I started onto the highway to my college!

It felt like my life was finally going good. My dad supports me, I'm going to the college I've dreamed about all my life.

It's like all my dreams are coming true. It's feels like everything is better because Aunt Vive died.

I sound heartless but she was a bitch to me. She adored my father, but when his attention changed to me she would get mad at me. Like before my mom died, when my dad actually cared.

It was Christmas, and I was bugging my dad to let me open one present while Aunt Vive was talking to him.

She yelled at me to shut-up and smacked me across the face. My mother got angry she went right in front of Aunt Vive and smacked her in the face. She told her to never put her hands on her son again. Aunt Vive got so mad she punched mom in the face.

So my dad made Aunt Vive leave. I miss those times when he stood up for me, before the sluts came every night. Before he was gone every weekend and I lived with my grandparents.

That's the dad I remember. I can see him coming back slowly, maybe one day he will.

I pulled into the school smiling brightly. All of my previous thoughts melted away, I was so excited to come to this school.

I parked my car and went to my dorm that I was assigned to. I opened the door to see a guy making out with a girl heatedly.

I cleared my throat and he opened one of his eyes and waved. He pushed the girl off him and motioned for her to get out.

She pouted angrily flipped her hair then walked out.

"Hey man, the names J."

They guy sitting on the bed said putting his hands behind his head.

"Really just J?"

I asked confused.

He shook his head laughing.

"Nah man, it's really Joshua. Don't tell anyone that though, do you know how lame that name is."

I rolled my eyes.

"My names Tyler."

He smiled and shook my hand.

"So here's the deal man, I am a **_man_**. There are going to be girls here every night, you don't like it not my problem."

I nodded and started unpacking.

He looked at my laptop and other things.

"Damn dude. Are you rich?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"What the fuck are you doing in a dorm."

I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"I don't like relying on my grandparents."

He nodded.

"Oh well you're stupid. What kind of car do you drive?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Does it matter."

He nodded.

"A Maserati Spyder."

He looks at me with his eyes widened.

"Color?"

He asks weekly.

I smile.

"Black."

He punches the air.

"I have a roommate who has my dream car. Dude your totally driving me places."

I shrugged.

"Maybe."

He smiled.

"This may not be so bad Richie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Really that's not something I've heard before."

I replied sarcastically, He smiled evilly.

"What people calling you Richie Rich?"

I laughed and continued unpacking.

"Man you're a freaking girl, look how neat you are. Holy shit! Are you..."

I shook my head.

"NO! I have a maid, and I had a girlfriend... She dumped me, said I was too poor for her."

He laughs.

"Damn that's cold."

I nodded.

"Well I'm going to look around."

He jumped off his bed and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"You've just earner yourself a friend."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

**Alex's POV**

I'm used to the stares because of my scars, but I don't care what people think.

A girls stopped me and snorted.

"What happened got in a fight with a knife."

I looked at her angrily.

"No. I was in a gang bitch and I'll fuck you up."

She walked away briskly.

I smiled at myself and kept walking towards my dorm. I realized how much I've changed from last year, I'm snarky again which I haven't been in a while. Overly sarcastic and it bugs the crap out of Seth. But I love being me again.

I opened the door of my dorm excitedly, to see a small girl sitting on the bed.

She has pin straight brown hair, reading glasses pushed up her nose, pale ivory skin, and pretty ice blue eyes.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi my names Elizabeth. Call me Beth."

I smiled.

"Hi my names Alex."

I shook her hand and she looked down at my scars.

But didn't make a comment.

I turned to my bed and she gasped. I realized she must have saw the scar on my face.

"What happened? Oh I'm so sorry."

I shook my head smiling.

"No it's nothing really. These are just a reminder of my childhood, I guess you could say I have an evil step mother."

She smiled sadly.

I hate that I brought it up, but she didn't have a sympathetic stare.

"I know how it feels to be scarred."

She pulled up her long-sleeved shirt and I saw burns. They traveled up her arm like a tattoo.

"In a fire when I was a baby."

I held my hand over my mouth.

"That's..."

She shrugged.

"Not that bad. I'm used to it."

I unpacked everything as quickly as possible. Beth helped me with a few things and laughed as I practically demolished my duffel bag looking for my laptop. I smiled satisfied when I found it and put it on the desk near my bed similar to where hers was.

I signed onto Skype and put Seth on.

"Hey."

I said happily.

He smiled brightly.

"Hey I miss you already, how's the school?"

I shrugged.

"Okay, a bitch stopped me and asked if I got into a fight with a knife."

He growled quietly and thankfully my roommate didn't hear.

"Want me to take care of it?"

I shook my head.

"No you can't kill her."

He laughs, and looks at someone behind the camera.

"Er... Got to go Allie. Have to go to school."

I frowned.

"Alright, I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

With that he signed off, I sighed and closed my laptop sadly.

My roommate was sitting at the edge of the bed her jaw hanging open.

"Damn he's a hottie! I need to go to Forks with you."

I laughed.

"Where you from?"

She smiled.

"Florida too bad I can't find anyone like him there."

I laughed to hide my jealousy. He's **_mine_** but it's just a harmless crush.

"Is he your fiancé."

I looked down at my ring admiring it.

"No."

She smiled.

"Oh okay...Does he have a brother?"

* * *

**Okay I'm ending it kind of awkwardly. But no cliff hangers yet! For now anyway, the cliff hangers are going to be worse than Monster.**

**So be warned.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Careful

**So hope the first chapter was good. I want to thank the amazing people who reviewed. **

**Godisgood3- ** So glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing for this story and my others.

**missclearwater80- **LOL your welcome. I'll give a major cliff hanger warning before every chapter.

**IRunWithWolves2013- ** I needed to lighten up the mood, I think that was like my favorite thing I made Alex say. Thanks for pointing that out.

**Brittany21- **Thanks for reviewing hope you read the first chapter.

**awesomereviewer- **I'm glad you liked Monster. Vivian did deserve to die on those rocks, think that was my favorite thing to write. Actually not really I take that back. But Hop your liking the story so far.

**Okay this chapter has a cliff hanger. But it shouldn't be that bad, no one will be hanging off of a cliff again.**

**I also have the characters from Monster and Vengeance appearances on my profile. So check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Anyway here is chapter 2.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Careful**

**Alex's POV**

**Three Weeks Later**

I thought College would be more challenging. It's way too easy but I couldn't visit La Push for three weeks. But now driving on my way home, I'm more than excited. I had Beth in the car with me since she wanted to get out and see Forks.

"Wow it's so... Small."

I laughed.

"Yea it is."

I pulled up into the La Push reserve and I was practically jumping up and down in my seat.

"Calm down Alex."

I look over at Beth sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited."

I pulled into my brothers drive way and parked the car quickly.

Seth opened the door and ran outside.

I ran into his arms and kissed him. We didn't let go of each other for a while, we kept kissing and murmuring I miss you, in each other's ears.

I let go of Seth and he put me on the ground. I blushed and looked at Beth sensing her discomfort.

"Sorry about that... Um Beth, this is my Seth. Seth you've seen Beth on Skype."

He nodded and shook her hand politely.

"Nice to meet you."

I took his hand and motioned Beth to come inside. Emily was making muffins and the usual guys were there.

"Hey ALEX!"

Embry said crushing me in a hug.

Then Quil, Jacob, Paul, and Leah.

"Okay please stop..."

They laugh and set me down on the floor.

"Guys this is my roommate Beth."

She smiled and waved shyly. She then looked at Embry and that was it. He imprinted on her.

Everyone stared at them nervously, not sure what to say.

"Hi."

She said in awe staring at him.

"Hey."

He said back staring at her.

I groaned.

"Really?"

Seth laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let them get to know each other. I want to spend time with you... Alone."

He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Beth, how about you get to know Embry. Seth and I are... going to visit my mom."

She nods not paying attention to me.

I shrug and take Seth's hand.

**Tyler's POV**

I sat in my dorm alone, with J gone for the weekend I was totally bored. I didn't want to visit my dad just yet. Or my grandparents. I just walked around campus till I gave up and drove home.

"Hey dad."

I said walking into the house. He smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Hi son, how's the college life."

I shrug.

"Okay."

He smiles and yells for our maid to get us food.

I thank her and dig into my pasta.

"Now why haven't you been using the maid lately?"

I shrug. I didn't want to admit to my dad, I hate being rich. I want to be normal, not having three thousand dollar silver wear.

"I-I just wanted to give her a break."

I say flashing a smile.

My dad rolls his eyes and sits next to me.

"So meet anyone new?"

I shrug hating my face for deceiving me.

"Well there's this one girl. In my math class. Her names Alexandra, I mean she has a lot of scars, but she's still beautiful. For some reason she looks really familiar."

My dad's face lit up, like he had an ultimate plan.

"Talk to her son, get to know her."

I shake my head.

"She's way out of me league."

He put his hands on my shoulders a crazed look in his eyes.

"You want me to be proud of you boy?"

I nod.

"Then DO IT!"

I nod afraid of what he would do to me.

He smiles and pats my back then leaves the room.

Who is Alexandra Uley, and why is she so important to my dad?

**Alex's POV**

Going back wasn't easy. Seth and I had the longest goodbye ever.

"Come by next week end?"

I sighed.

"I'll try, okay? I'll try."

He nods and kisses me repeatedly. I crush my lips against his and pull him closer. We make out heatedly for a while till Sam clears his throat.

I blush and step away.

"Bye big bro."

I say hugging my brother.

I hug Emily and wave goodbye to the pack.

"Come on BETH!"

I yell she hugs Embry goodbye with a sad look on her face. They were inseparable this weekend.

"Text me?"

She asks, he nods eagerly.

I roll my eyes and pull her into my truck.

"Bye Seth, Sam, Paul, Leah, Jacob... fine and Embry."

He rolls his eyes and waves.

I blow a kiss at Seth and he rolls his eyes.

"Love you babe!"

He screams. I roll my eyes and wave goodbye. Beth seemed like she couldn't leave at all.

"Can't we stay?"

I roll my eyes and start driving.

"No we can't."

Back onto our regular routine sucks. Beth has been doing anything she can to talk to Embry on her free time. It's kind of cute how they already can't bear to not see or hear each other.

I have stacks of homework that I rather not do, but I'm sucking it up and going to the library with Beth.

I take stacks of books and run into someone dropping them all on the floor. I hear Beth laugh behind me and roll my eyes.

"Damn it."

I sigh and start picking them up, just to meet eyes with this guy. He has pretty green eyes and shaggy blonde hair that falls into his eyes.

He smiles at me flashing his perfectly straight teeth. I'll admit it he's pretty cute, but nothing compared to Seth.

"Sorry about that, I should have looked where I was going?"

I shake my head.

" No it's fine, I shouldn't carry that many books at one time."

His companion behind him then pushes him away and stands in front of me.

He has dark brown hair in a Mohawk and tan skin, with pretty blue-green eyes, and perfect straight teeth. He has a seductive smile on his face and his hand was on my arm.

"You are perfectly do able."

I took his hand off of my arm.

"Ever touch me again, it'll be the last thing you do."

He laughs.

"Don't worry you'll be begging me to do you babe."

He says with a wink.

I roll my eyes.

"I have a boyfriend asshole."

He smiles.

"Ever get tired of him call me, and you too."

He says to Beth he hands me his number and saunters off.

I roll my eyes and walk away.

"Um, bye... My names Tyler."

The blonde guy says. I smile.

"Alex."

Then walk away back towards my dorm with Beth.

"They were kind of hot."

She states I roll my eyes opening one of the books on my bed.

"What they are, like not Embry or Seth hot. But pretty good looking."

I smirk.

"Oh Embry?"

I say raising my eyebrows.

She blushes looking away.

"I'm going to... go."

She leaves the room taking her cell phone with her. I smile knowing she's going to talk to Embry.

For some reason I have an eerie feeling. Running into that guy today, he reminded me of someone. I don't know who but he seems familiar.

Then it comes back to me.

"Oh my god, Tyler Anderson."

* * *

**So who is Tyler? And why does he seem familiar to Alex? Maybe there's a history between them, maybe not find out next chapter.**

**-True Goddess**


	4. The Past Can Bite You In The Ass

**Sorry haven't updated in a while. Stupid school taking my unlimited computer time.**

**Anyway I want to thank you people who reviewed.**

**Laura- **Glad you liked Monster, it means a lot to me that you liked it. Hope you like how this story turns out.

**missclearwater80- **He does need a good reality check, but he'll get his soon enough.

**samanklaas299- **Correct! They are cousins, glad you saw that.

**Thank y'all for reviewing!**

**Here's Chapter 3**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Past Can Bite You In The Ass**

**Alex's POV**

I didn't want to go to class after realizing who he is. I mean there's no possible way he could remember me.

_Nine Years ago:_

_It was the first few months my dad was in the Navy and when Vivian was getting worse. I was curled in a ball in the basement waiting for my next meal that was never coming. I heard the door open and opened my eyes and looked at the light. They closed the door and turned on the light._

_I looked shocked to see a boy my age._

_"Who are you?"_

_He asked._

_I look at him analyzing him closely._

_"Who are you?"_

_He smiles and holds out his hand._

_"My name's Tyler. Tyler Anderson, what's yours?"_

_I smile._

_"Alexandra Uley."_

_He smiles with a funny crooked grin._

_"Hey that means were cousins."_

_I nod and my stomach growls loudly._

_He pulls my hand and brings me upstairs and we both eat the food greedily. I stuff some bread into my pockets and the rest into my mouth. _

_Vivian spots me and glares._

_"Tyler... Where did you find this."_

_He smiles hugely._

_"In the basement aunt Vive. Why is my cousin in the basement?"_

_She smacks him hard in the face and his lip splits. His cries echo in the house and she smacks me repeatedly and through me down the stairs._

_"NO!"_

_I hear him scream as she pulls him away._

_"Say one more thing Tyler, and I'll do the same."_

_She shuts him mouth his eyes filled with tears._

_"I'm so sorry Alex."_

_I nod._

_"It's okay."_

_With that the door closes and I hear his mothers yells._

_A few years later when we were thirteen he came back. Vivian tried to act normal around me but Tyler saw right through me._

_"Don't you think about running?"_

_I nod._

_"But if I do... It doesn't matter Tyler."_

_He glares at me._

_"We used to be best friends Allie, what happened to us."_

_I try not to cry and look away._

_"We grew up. Listen Tyler, I have a lot going on okay. Things you don't know about."_

_He stand up now taller than me and looks down at me._

_"I know she hits you."_

_I smack him hard in the face._

_"SHUT-UP!"_

_Vivian appears and sneers at me._

_"NO! I'm sorry."_

_Tyler pushes her to the ground and protects me._

_"Leave her alone."_

_She laughs at him._

_And throws me into the basement and I hear her beat him._

_"DON'T TOUCH MY SON! THIS IS THE LAST TME WE WILL EVER BE HERE VIVIAN! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR BROTHER!"_

_I heard his mother yell. That was the last time I saw Tyler, and the real George Anderson._

I get out of my trance and throw on my sweatshirt over my clothes and walk into the morning air.

The same girl from the last week smirks at me.

"Where do you shop goodwill? No wonder no one waste their time with you."

I look down at Seth's sweatshirt and shrug.

"Listen Slut I don't have a lot of time. So let me cut this short for you, this is college. Not high school, you can be the college slut, not the high school bitch. Now pick one whore and get out of my way!"

I move past her and walk towards my class ignoring her yelling. Till I feel her pull my hair.

I have fought most of my life so this was nothing new.

I grabbed her arm and pulled it off me, that's when she threw a punch I dodged it easily, and grabbed her fist twisting her arm back.

"What are you going to do now?"

I ask snickering. Then letting go releasing who I was acting like, I pick up my things and run to class.

Till I feel her jump on my back and I fall to the ground.

"STOP!"

I hear a guys voice yell.

Tyler picks her up off me and pushes her away. He helps me up and looks at me his eyes widening in recognition.

"Oh my god... Alex Uley... Allie."

I pick up my things quickly and run to my car. Not ready to face him yet.

**J's POV**

Tyler has been moping around about Alex all day.

"I can't believe I didn't remember her."

I roll my eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't give me that blondes phone number. She sounds hot!"

He looks at me and throws a pillow at my face.

"Not the hair rich kid, unlike you I actually pay for hair gel."

We both laughed and I threw it back into his face.

"Just ask her out."

He shakes his head.

"She's my cousin."

I laugh.

"By marriage, and besides your Aunt was a bitch, and you said you used to be in love with her. So fuck her in a corner somewhere."

He looks at me shocked his face turning red.

"NO!"

I say standing up in shock, not believing what he's implying.

"YOUR! YOUR! YOUR A VIRGIN!"  
He turns bright red and looks down and sits heavily on his bed hiding his face in his hands.

"Shut-up!"

I start laughing hysterically.

"Dude your girl didn't dump you cause you weren't rich enough."

I say holding my sides with laughter.

"It was because you weren't fulfilling her needs."

He turns even more red and shakes his head.

"Whatever man."

I smile laying back on my bed and putting my hands behind my head.

"You're such a girl."

I tease, He rolls his eyes leaving our dorm.

"Whatever jackass."

I laugh as he slams the door.

I go to my bed side and pick up my phone book. I look down the list and pick a random girl and dial her number.

"Hey Selena, Darling! How you been, you free tonight?"

* * *

**Yea I'm ending the chapter with J being an ass. This needed a little humor, anyway review tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	5. Here

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait between updates now. So please forgive me... Anyway I want to thank you guys for reviewing. I don't want to waste any time writing the name today but you know who you are.**

**P.S. Two new Embry OC's tell me what you think. One's called The Premonition, the other is called Silent Kiss. It's basically the Re-Written version of With Love I Won't Fall. So please check it out for me.**

**P.S.S. Warning Totally mushy chapter don't like don't read!**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Here  
**

**Alex's POV**

I don't want to go anywhere around this school knowing he's here. Tyler was there for me when everything went wrong. But after his mother died things just went wrong, more beatings. More cuts, more scars. Just too much for me to handle.

So when the weekend came I took the first opportunity I could to go to Forks. With Beth of course who kept bouncing up and down in her seat for Embry.

"Beth calm down."

She shook her head happily.

"No way... Way to happy to see Emmie!"

I look at her from the corner of my eye.

She turns red and looks down.

"It's my nickname for him."

I laugh and shrug.

"It's okay I did the same to my Seth. Oh were having a bonfire tonight you coming?"

She nods staring off into space likely thinking about Embry. They've only known each other for two months and their practically in love.

I looked into the road to see a bunch of glass. I cursed when my tires ran over it. I pulled over and got out of my car.

"SHIT!"

I scream kicking my busted tires in irritation. I see a car pull over and pick up my wrench from my trunk.

"Do you need some help ladies?"

I notice it's that idiot J. Then Tyler comes out of the car as well. I groan and throw my wrench in the trunk.

"Do you have a spare tire?"

I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No but I can fuck yo..."

Tyler smacks him in the back of his head with an angry look on his face.

"Shut the hell up! We can you give you guys a ride though, I was going to my dad's and it's not too far from Forks."

I shake my head.

"I don't want anything to do with George... Or his offspring."

I say grabbing my Cell phone.

"Hey Seth and you pick me up?"

I motion for them to leave and once they do I take the phone of my ear.

"Weren't you talking to your boyfriend?"

I shake my head.

"But now I am."

It took two hours for Seth to find us. Once he did he attached my truck to his.

"Not what I was planning on our reunion to be like."

I laugh and peck his lips.

"It was way more exciting."

He rolls his eyes and motions for me to get into the truck.

"I missed you."

He says taking my hand causing Quil to fake gag.

"I miss you too."

I say kissing his lips.

We finally get to La Push and we all went our own ways.

Seth and I walked hand in hand on the beach totally skipping the bonfire all together.

"I missed you so much."

He murmured in my ear kissing down my jaw.

I blushed and put both of my hands on either side of his shoulders.

"I missed you too."

He took my hand and lead me into the woods. He phased and laid down making it easier for me to get on his back.

I climbed on his back and held onto his fur.

We speed through the woods and stopped at a small house. I jumped off his back and looked away not wanting to see him... well you know naked.

He came out from behind the trees and took my hand.

"It's so cute."

He smiled proudly.

"Yea it's mine."

I look at him shocked.

"Yea that's definitely something you keep from your girlfriend."

I say sarcastically.

He kisses my temple and turns my body towards him.

"Hearing your day is more important than explaining mine."

I blush and look down, I love how selfless he is.

He puts his hands under my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

He kisses my lips softly and trails his lips up to behind my ear.

"Want to go inside?"

I nod taking his hand.

He closes the door and pushes me against the door. His lips crushing against mine, I tangle my fingers into his silky black hair and pull him closer to me.

We stop taking in deep breaths and smile at each other.

"I don't want this to go any further."

I tell Seth bluntly.

He nods agreeing.

"Yea, I don't want to do anything were not ready for."

I kiss his lips softly and then look around the small two bedroom house.

"I like it."

He wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses my neck.

"Good."

I yawned and sank into his arms.

He lifted me bridal style and laid me in his bed. He pecked my lips and tried leaving the room. I pulled on his arm and he came back.

"What?"

He whispered.

"Stay."

He smiles pulling of his shirt and wrapping his warm arms around my waist.

"I love you."

He smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too."

We kissed softly and whispered I love you's. But nothing more... It made me forget everything. Last year's events, this week's events, and it made me more homesick. But right now it doesn't matter. It just matters about him, being here.

* * *

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	6. Our Past Is Never Behind Us

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have another story coming soon, and I've been trying to get the first chapter done then I realized I haven't updated in a while. So hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Thanks to these two awesome people who reviewed.**

**Bubbling Chaos- ** Sorry it was kind of short, I totally agree on the length too. But yea school totally sucks... Lol thanks for understanding though.

**Godisgood3- **Wedding... not anytime soon, sorry. J has his reason's and you'll find out this chapter.

**Thanks for reviewing guys.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Our Past is never behind us**

**Alex's POV**

I wake up to the sun hitting my face and Seth's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

He just held me closer to him and continued snoring deeply. I was completely content in this moment, till my stupid phone started ringing.

I sighed and carefully removed Seth's arms from my waist. He rolled to his side and continued snoring.

I smiled and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

I whispered.

"Where the hell are you? I had to sleep over at Embry's!"  
I had completely forgotten about Beth.

"Sorry... You say that like you didn't enjoy it."

She was silent for a moment and I laughed.

"That doesn't matter! Why would you just leave me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut-up you're going to wake up Seth."  
I hissed at her.

"He's already up."  
I heard him say behind me. I looked over at him and smiled apologetically.

"What were you doing?"

Beth asks in a teasing tone.

I blush and Seth starts laughing.

"Not that! I'll see you later!"

I hang up the phone and put my face in my hands.

Seth still laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck and moves my hands from my face.

"That was so embarrassing."

I groan, not meeting his eyes.

He lifts my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

"Why is it embarrassing? I don't see how it matters, let her think what she wants."

I peck his lips and get off the bed.

"Well... crap."  
Seth looks at me worried.

"Everything okay?"

I nod shaking my head smiling.

"I just totally forgot to bring extra clothes."

Seth laughs and leaves the room bringing back some clothes.

"You left a few things in Sam and Emily's."  
I smile and take them from him kissing his cheek.

"Wait, why did you bring my clothes here?"

I ask.

His face flushes and he looks away embarrassed.

"I-I. Go take a shower."

I laugh and go into the bathroom.

I braid my wet hair and smell something burning in the kitchen.

I run into the kitchen to see smoke everywhere.

I take the pan from Seth and dump the contents in the garbage.

"You really suck at cooking."

I say looking at the mess that used to be the kitchen.

He nods smiling sheepishly.

"I'm never making pancakes again."

I laugh and wipe flower of his face.

"Yea you suck at baking, but it's cute that you try."

**Tyler's POV**

J was totally enjoying my dad's house, and he kept flirting with our maids granddaughter. Which was totally annoying since she kept throwing things at him all flirtatious like while we were playing call of duty. Which is some serious shit. After a while I gave up and confronted J.

"J man what is your deal?"

He shakes his head laughing.

"Don't be jealous I'm the womanizer here."

He says lifting his eyebrows up and down, suggestively.

"Everyone has a past they don't talk about that makes them, them. What happened to you, That made you such a dick?"

His face falls from the playful air it usually holds, and turns to something else his jaw is set and he's looking at me coldly.

"Not everyone has a sappy back story Tyler. Maybe I just like woman! End of story! It's the only thing I'm good at!"

He says angrily.

I look at him confused, he sighs and apologizes.

"Sorry man, it's just I don't like talking about my past for a reason."

I wasn't going to give up so I tried again.

"Why?"

He sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"My mom left my little brother and I. I was only ten and I had to raise a six year old boy. After she left nothing was the same, I had to pick pockets and.. do anything. But one night I got into some trouble. I stole from someone, a crazy asshole. By the time I got home he had a gun to my little brothers head... and you know. "

I looked at him shocked, his voice is thick with tears but he swallows and smiles.

"It's not that I like taking advantage of woman, it's just I want to feel something. Because everything's numb. I'm too afraid of getting hurt, to actually have a relationship. I don't want anyone to abandon me again."

He gets up and puts his fists to his eyes.

"I-I got to go Tyler. See you at school man."

He says his voice cracking. He walks out the door all the swagger gone, just a broken mess like the rest of us.

I knew I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Son."

I look up to see my dad and frown. Now the saddens from what J said is gone. Only hatred and anger from my father for what he did to her.

"You knew!"

I say getting up and yelling at him.

He looks at me confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You knew aunt Vive was hurting her... and you helped. How could you let them do that to my cousin?"  
He laughs at me instead.

"That little bastard? She isn't even your real cousin! Why do you care?"

I felt my face turn red and turned around.

"That doesn't matter! How could you let her get hurt?"

My dad looks at me and starts laughing.

"Your... wait. This is too funny. You're in love, with Alexandra?"

I turn around my face on fire.

"No."

I say quietly, My dad starts laughing hysterically.

"That. That is too funny. She wouldn't want anything to do with you boy. She doesn't even care about you. You said it yourself, she wouldn't waist her time on you."

Tears fill my eyes, because I know he's right. It hurts, because I never stopped loving her.

"Son, I can help you get rid of that problem."

I look up at him.

"How."

He smiles and tells me his plan.

**Alex's POV**

"I might."

I tell Beth.

She looks at me her eyes huge.

"What do you mean?"

I sigh.

"It hurts being away from Seth. After the first semester I'm thinking about coming back."

Beth frowns.

"I don't want a new freaky roommate."

I laugh.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure."

She nods and stands up when she see's Embry.

"Well I'll see you later."

I raise an eyebrow confused.

"Were going on a date."

She says blushing fiercely.

I smile and hug her.

"Have fun, and Embry you best behave."

I say raising my eyebrows.

Embry nods laughing.

"Yes mam. Don't set Sam and Seth out on me."

I laugh.

"No promises."

He shrugs and leaves Emily's house with Beth.

"There so cute."

I say to Emily.

She nods.

"Yea, can you pass me the chips."

I smile seeing her growing belly.

"One more month."

I say excitedly.

Emily laughs rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

"I'm thinking naming her Rebecca."

I smile.

"I like that name, or Alexis, oh maybe Maria Emily Uley, no Maria Alexandra Alison Uley."

I say hinting.

Emily laughs and hits my arm.

"I love you Alex but that's a little much giving my daughter your name and middle name. How about Maria Alexandra Uley."

I smile.

"I was joking. But I love it."

She nods.

"Me too."

Seth walks in and smiles at Emily.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing Alex."

She shakes her head.

"Not at all, I need to make Sam do some heavy lifting."

We both laugh and head out the house.

"So what's up?"

I ask.

Seth's face falls.

"I'm thinking about going to Chad. For research on medicine."

I feel a lump in my throat and swallow it done.

"Two months."

He says sadly.

I nod tears threatening to come out.

"Call me every day. Skype me, whatever it takes."

He nods.

"Of course."

We kiss softly.

"Promise you'll be safe."

I nod smiling.

"I promise."

I never could have been more wrong.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, it's about to get real. In like two chapters or less. **

**-True Goddess**


	7. Tick Tock

**So this chapter is going to prove J has a heart. This is right after he runs out of Tyler's house.**

**Thanks to Godisgood3- **Can't say what Tyler will choose, but I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Thank you for being the only reviewer!**

**Now here is Chapter 6**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tick Tock  
**

**J's POV**

"Hello Joshua, it's been a week since your last visit."

I nod.

"I know Marian I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with school."

She nods.

"I understand go right in, Michael's been waiting for you."

I open the door and smile at my brother his face lights up when he sees me.

"Hey Mike."

I say happily, The nurse wheel's him to me and I crouch down letting him give me a hug

"I. miss. you. Johnny."

He says smiling.

I smile back ruffling his dark brown hair. I try not to cry seeing him a shell of the boy he was, the brain damage from the gun shot was severe. But I don't care, I'm just glad he's alive.

"Hey buddy, only a few more years. Then we can live together again, just like old times."

He smiles.

" Just. Like. Old. Times?"

He says pausing after every word.

I nod smiling.

"Just like old times buddy."

I say giving him a hug and letting the tears fall down my face.

"I promise I'll never forget you. I promise."

He smiles at me.

"I. Know. You. Would. Never. Forget. Me."

I smile.

"That's right, I'd never forget you."

**Alex's POV**

"Come on Alex, you've been getting off track for a while."

I roll my eyes, for the past three hours Seth has been trying to make me study.

"Not my fault your distracting."

I saying pecking his lips.

I get off his lap and sit back in the chair in front of him.

"Besides, you're going to freaking Africa anyway..."

He shakes his head.

"Can't afford it."

I look at him confused.

"But you had a lot of money saved up, why not."

He shrugs blushing.

"I have something more important that needs the money."

I cross my arms.

"What's more important than your dream to be a doctor?"

He shrugs.

"Don't worry about it."

I glare at him.

"Secrets, you know how I feel about secrets."

I threaten.

He just laughs shaking his head.

"Stop changing the subject you need to study."

I groan and get back to the books.

**Tyler's POV**

I opened the door of my dorm and opened my mouth in shock. J was sitting on the floor books on his lap and papers littering our room. Along with notes and other things, that looked like work.

"Who's work did you steal?"  
I ask in shock.

He looks up at me and I fight a laugh. He was wearing glasses.

"Don't say anything, there my notes... I wear contacts but they were irritating my eyes."

I busted out laughing and fell onto my bed.

"Dude you study!"

He looks down his face turning red.

"Shut-up."

I laughed and opened my laptop and start typing some dates.

"Wait,Are you here on scholar ship?"

He turned even more red and picked up his notes.

"Yea... I graduated high school with a 5.0."

I looked at him shocked.

"And you still had time to sleep with almost every girl in the school."  
He turned even more red.

"Actually... I didn't do that until I turned eighteen."

I held my mouth open in shock.

"You little ass!"

He shrugs.

"You only assumed I've done this for years."

He packs books into his book bag.

"Well wish me luck Richie I got an exam to take."

I laugh and wave and get back to emailing my dad.

**Dad: Take Alex to movies.**

Me: Why?

**Dad: **Do as I say!

I sigh and go to Alex's dorm, I knock on the door and a small girl opens it looking ready to leave.

"May I help you?"

I nod.

"Yea is Alex here?"

She nods.

"Yea, close the door behind you."

With that she walks away and I do as she asked of me.

I walked into their room and found Alex absorbed in a book. Her hair was piled on top of her head and being held my a pencil, and she had reading glasses on her face.

She was wearing a black tank top and sweat pants and her mouth moved as she whispered the words to herself.

I smiled seeing her like this. This is the Alex I remember. My Alex.

I cleared my throat and she looked up shocked.

"Hi... What are you doing here?"

I shrug.

"I miss you."

She sighs marking her book and putting it down.

"Sit, you mine as well."

I do as she says and sit on her bed.

"Why are you really here Tyler."

I sigh running my fingers through my hair.

"I miss us being friends. I just want to get to know you again, I miss being able to tell you everything and you would wait before acting. You stopped me from doing something stupid. You were my best friend and I just want that again."

She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me. I look into her brown eyes with the same intensity and find myself getting lost in them.

She takes a step closer and lean down so her face is right in front of mine.

"Try anything... and I'll kill you myself."

I smile and nod.

"Of course."

She turns around and picks up her book.

"Oh come on Alex it's Friday night, your not going to stay cooped up in here."

She shrugs.

"I have nothing better to do."

I smile.

"Come to the movies with me."

She smirks.

"I rather not... don't want you to get any ideas."

She say winking.

I feel my face flush and rub the back of my neck.

"Not like that, just as two friends hanging out."

She nods laughing.

"You still take things too literally I'll meet you there."

I smile and hug her quickly before running out of her dorm. I smile remembering her scent even after I left her dorm she always smelled like warm vanilla.

**Alex's POV**

I get to the movies and see Tyler waiting outside with that easy smile of his. I really did miss him. I miss how he was always there. But I realize that it's also awkward between us. There was a connection, it was always there. But now I don't feel it anymore. All of my love goes to Seth, and even as selfish and horrible it sounds it's true.

He matters more than anything. Maybe I'm over thinking this and Tyler just thinks me as a friend like I think of him.

I'm soon snapped out of my thoughts when Tyler calls my name.

"Alex, what movie?"

I shrug.

"I don't care."

We ended up seeing a thriller, cause he knows how much I love them. We go into the theater and it's empty.

We both look at each other confused.

"It's so empty."

He nods.

"I know."  
We sit down and under my chair I hear beeping.

I look down and see the numbers, 20, 19, 18, 17.

"TYLER!"  
He looks down and curses pulling my hand and we run down the stairs together.

"Five, Four, Tyler!"

Tyler pushes me to the ground and flattens his body against mine just as the bomb goes off. He shoves his hands against my ears and flattens himself to the chairs.

We sit up and a piece of wood comes hurtling down.

"Tyler!"

I push him out of the way and feel it fall onto my leg. I cry out and see the piece of the roof on my right leg.

Tyler runs and lifts the roof and I pull myself away from it. He throws it back down his face red from lifting it.

Tyler helps me up and I lean on his side.

"Are you okay?"

He asks looking down at me. I nod, we both try taking a step and I groan and stumble.

Tyler catches me by the waist and helps me stay upright.

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital."

He picks me up bridal style and leads me to his car.

I call Seth once I'm in the hospital and they re-broke my leg setting the bone. I broke Tyler's finger squeezing his hand too hard, when they re-broke my leg. So we both have a little bit of tonight to remember. Seth burst through the door hours later and glares at Tyler.

"Are you okay."

I nod and give him a kiss.

"Now I am."

Tyler glares at Seth.

"Maybe you should let her rest."

Seth glares back at him.

"Maybe you should leave, her _boyfriend _is here. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you here right Alex?"

Tyler laughs.

"Really Alex, who do you actually want here? This jackass who takes steroids or me?"

Seth growls quietly.

"STERIODS! Listen you little.."

"Oh grow up you ass!"

I was getting a huge headache hearing them bickering.

"Seth?"

I ask hoping he would stop.

Seth:" Oh what are you going to do Rich kid?"

Tyler: "We'll see about it dog!"

"Tyler?"

I ask weekly.

Tyler: "Your probably using Alex!"

Seth:" I would never do that, unlike you I actually can take care of her!"

Tyler: Oh really?

"ENOUGH!"  
I yell.

I had enough of their bickering and I was just about ready to kill both of them.

"Stop it! You know I love you Seth so shut the hell up! And Tyler don't you talk about something you don't even know about. Seth means everything to me!"  
Seth smiled triumphantly and Tyler just glared at him.

"Well I'm still not leaving."  
Tyler said.

I sighed.

"You should leave!"

Seth said.

I patted his arm and his face softened.

"Unless she wants you here."

I nodded.

"Stay Tyler?"  
He nods.

I sigh and lean back into the bed and close my eyes.

Just to be awoken by more bickering.

I sighed.

Can today get any worse?

* * *

**Poor Alex, stuck between a dog fight. Anyway review and tell me what you think. **

**~True Goddess**


	8. Wolves?

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I wanted to get a chapter up for a while but I had a stupid project due -_-. Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Alex's POV**

I went back to La Push for the weekend earlier than usual since I broke my leg. Sam and Seth were both being over protective and annoying as usual.

"It's all that Tyler kids fault anyway!"  
Seth says crossing his arms over his chest. His hair falling over his eyes while he looked down scowling at the floor.

"Sounds like your jealous."

I tease.

He snaps his head up towards me his face bright red.

"I-I'm not jealous."  
I smirk and stand up walking towards him. I mimic him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Is that so? So what if I told you were hanging out next weekend."

He ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

"Er... I wouldn't mind, as long as your happy."

He said through gritted teeth.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh come on I love you Seth. It's not like I feel that way about Tyler."

He looked down at me and sighed.  
"I know, but we started as friends too."

I kiss his lips and smile up at him.

"He doesn't mean as much to me as you do. Your my priority before anything, just like I am for you."

He smiles and kisses me softly.

"Alright."

**George's POV**

I smacked him hard in the face and he looked back up at me angrily.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry I couldn't kill her!"

I looked down at him in disgust.

"Your week Tyler!"

He laughed harshly at me and his fist connected with my jaw.

"I'm done with this! I can't believe I agreed to help you! I just wanted a father, you know. That's all I wanted! All I wanted was a family, but I can't even have that!"

He stormed out of the house and slammed the door. One of the Christmas pictures fell off the wall and broke onto the floor.

"Marissa!"

I yelled at my maid!

"Clean it!"

She glared at me and started sweeping it up.

I walked to my office and swept my arms across the desk and letting it all crash to the floor.

I picked up the picture of Tyler and I with his mother. Her beautiful face looking back into mine was too much to bear, but I just couldn't bring myself to breaking it.

Instead I placed it back onto my desk and calmly left the room and the house. I drove to the cemetery and to my sisters grave.

"Vivian, what should I do? How should I avenge you."  
I never thought doing this without her could be so hard, I have the choice of going back to being myself.

But I'm too far gone to start over, I'm going to end what she started.

"I will kill Alex, no matter what it takes."

**Tyler's POV**

All week I tried to avoid Alex but I just couldn't. She's like a magnet I can't help but gravitate towards her. I was so glad I had her to myself ( and Beth) all week. I had to constantly remind myself that she's taken. But it's so easy to forget.

I walked to her dorm and saw her already leaving with bags packed. I knew it was Friday and for the past three weeks since she's been back from the hospital we went to the movies.

"Hey movies?"

I ask.

She nods smiling one of my favorite half smiles of hers.

"Actually I had a better idea."

I lift my eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"  
She bites her lip like she always does when it's something I won't like.

"You'll see."

"I can't believe I agreed to this."  
I whisper over to J. He just laughs taking a beer from some guys hand.

"I can't believe your complaining, there is so many woman... I'll see you later."

He said chasing after another girl.

I rolled my eyes and sat on a beach towel.

I saw Alex half way in the water on the beautiful La Push beach.

Her boyfriends arms were wrapped around her and they kissed each other. I crossed my arms bitterly.

I know I shouldn't be jealous, I see her every day of the week. But it's still not enough, I want her.

I love her.

But, she won't ever love me.

"Aren't they just perfect?"  
I look to my left and see her roommate Beth.

"I guess."

She crosses her arms and stares down at me.

"If you love her, then you should be happy if she is."

I shrug.

"I am, But I'm just a selfish sick bastard."

She rolled her eyes and a tell guy walks next to her.

"Hey ready to go cliff diving?"

She nods taking his hand and looks back my way.

"Just be careful Tyler, cause I'm watching you."  
I watched her slip of her jacket and saw the swirls of her tattoos.

"You have ink?"

She shook her head, I could see she was hiding something. But instead she gave me a mischievous smile.

"Burns, like I said careful Tyler."

She winked and walked off leaving me confused.

I shook my head and took of my shirt and headed towards the water.

"Hey Alex."  
She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I tried to not think about her being in a bikini but I couldn't help myself. Sure she had scars covering her body but she was still gorgeous. I caught myself staring and felt someone throw something at me.

"Ow!"  
I rubbed my head and saw her boyfriend glaring.

"Hey Allie, Emily needs a little help bringing the food."

She nods and kisses his cheek quickly and gives me a quick hug.

"I'll be back soon, you guys... talk."  
She ran out of the water and we both watched her leave.

"I can't believe she invited you."

He said glaring at me.

I hated that I had to look up to his stupid freakish height but I did.

"I can't believe she's dating you."

I snapped.

He laughed.

"Neither can I, but for some crazy reason she loves me."

I roll my eyes.

"She loved me once."  
He looked at me shocked.

"Is that so, because I thought you left her heart broken. Gave her a few new scars and never showed your worthless face again."

He didn't need to slap me because that felt like one straight in the face.

He started walking out of the water, I stomped through the water and felt the sharp pain in my foot. I picked up the shell and chucked it at him.

He turned around to see it coming and caught it.

"Nice try."

He said with a smile and walked out the water and straight into the woods.

I ran out following the jerk.

He started shaking and ran straight into the woods. I continued to follow stabbing my feet in the wood but still staying quiet. He pulled off his shorts and fell to his knees.

He growled?  
And soon I saw his body beginning to ripple and change. Till I giant wolf was standing in his place.

I flew back and ran back. I needed to tell Alex what a monster her boyfriend is. Instead I ran straight into her, her face serious.

"You shouldn't have seen that Tyler. I can't let you reveal them."

She then hit me hard in the head and everything went dark.

* * *

**So sorry this is just a kind of filler chapter, I needed to get something up. Promise the next chap will be much better.**


End file.
